


The Human Factor

by SamuelJames



Category: Leverage
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can plan all you want but that doesn't mean everything will work out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Human Factor

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Human Factor  
> Pairing: Eliot Spencer/Quinn  
> Rating: 18+/NC-17  
> Summary: You can plan all you want but that doesn't mean everything will work out.  
> Disclaimer: Leverage is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

It all goes like clockwork till Eliot comes up against the mark's security, the human factor is the one variable liable to screw up a plan. There's a moment of hesitation which lets Quinn get the first punch. Recovering quickly, Eliot blocks the next cross and elbows Quinn in the stomach. They're so evenly matched that neither of them can get the upper hand. Knowing Quinn as well as he does Eliot ducks and avoids being hit. He tries to knock Quinn off balance and gets yanked away by his hair. They land as many hits as they avoid but somewhere between in the madness of flying fists their eyes meet and Eliot smiles with his back to the mark.

"Taipei?" Quinn asks quietly.

"Yep."

Eliot goes first and lets Quinn grab his fist. There's a little more effort than necessary when his arm is twisted behind his back. He hears their mark shout instructions to finish him.

"I'll take him outside, don't want to ruin your nice carpet with bloodstains."

Outside Quinn lets him go and they both laugh.

Eliot rubs his arm. "Did you have to sell it so well?"

"Course. I'll kiss it better later."

Eliot blushes, not knowing how much of that will be picked up on the comms. He makes his escape while his partner goes back in and sells the story of having dumped the body in the water. Nate isn't pleased with the failure but sends everyone home while he works on a new plan of attack.

He finds Quinn stretched out on the sofa when he arrives home.

"Half-day?"

Quinn shrugs. "My boss keeps unsociable hours. Perhaps this no discussion of work rule needs looking at. I don't like being surprised like that. Luckily he trusts me but that puts you out of action for a while. If he sees you I'm in a whole lot of trouble."

"Yeah I know. Nate pretty much said the same thing. Let's forget about work. Take a shower with me and I'll make us dinner."

Quinn doesn't need convincing and allows himself to be pulled up off the sofa. He makes good on his promise to kiss Eliot's arm better. After that they trade kisses, soothing the marks they've made on one another. Eliot groans when Quinn kisses his neck, straying away from tender skin to tread a familiar path up his throat and when their lips meet he wraps his arms around Quinn. He wants to drop to his knees there and then but the shower's a little cramped. He reaches across Quinn's shoulder to shut off the shower.

"Bedroom!"

Quinn nods and grabs a towel. He gives himself a cursory wipe with the towel and lays it out on the bed so he can lie down. Eliot grabs a hair tie to keep his wet hair out of the way and pushes Quinn's legs apart. Kneeling between them, he leans over and licks the tip of Quinn's cock. On another night he might enjoy teasing but not tonight. He closes his lips round the head and fondles Quinn's balls. His technique isn't as precise as one of his recipes but he licks, sucks and kisses the way he knows Quinn likes. He varies gentle touches with a firm grip. Licking Quinn's balls makes his lover raise his hips up and moan Eliot's name through gritted teeth. It doesn't take long after that to make him come and as he does he grips a handful of Eliot's hair, pulling it free from the elastic. Eliot swallows what he can and licks his lips. Resting his head on Quinn's stomach he stretches out and sighs happily.

Quinn runs his fingers through Eliot's hair for a few moments and then asks, "you want me to return the favor?"

"No thanks, I'm good. Maybe after dinner, I had a hell of a day at work."

Quinn laughs loudly and Eliot lifts his head to look at him. Quinn's smile makes him feel content. It's been a long while since he had something so good with someone he can trust. Voicing such mushy sentiments would result in Quinn mocking him but it's nice to know that on the days when work goes to hell he can rely on this.


End file.
